


Путь к сердцу интеллектуала

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Хуавей лучше айфона, но нокиа тридцать два десять — вне конкуренции. Или история о том, как Аркаша пытается не влипнуть в неприятности.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Путь к сердцу интеллектуала

**Author's Note:**

> Русреал АУ, все имена изменены на русские.

Возвращаться домой поздно вечером не очень безопасно. Особенно, если путь пролегает по тёмным подворотням. Особенно, если, как сегодня, гаснет последний фонарь. Аркаша Кейтин, лучший студент консерватории имени Мусоргского, подворотни не любит. Ещё больше он не любит свой трудоголизм, который заставляет из раза в раз оставаться в консерватории, отрабатывая игру на скрипке. 

Он очень хочет дойти до дома быстро, не вляпаться в неприятности и не замёрзнуть, если уж наглеть и просить от вселенной всё и сразу. Начало осени выдалось холодным, а Аркаша холод не любит. Так что покрепче перехватывает футляр со скрипкой и ускоряет шаг. Когда он краем глаза замечает отделившуюся от стены тень, до дома остается минут десять. Три, если побежать. Аркаша от неприятностей не бегает. Аркаша встречается с неприятностями лицом к лицу в последней подворотне, после которой только пересечь двор – и вот он, родной подъезд родной пятиэтажки.

– Э, слышь, – говорят неприятности и надвигаются неотвратимо, перекрывая пути отхода. Аркаша отступает и старается рассмотреть неприятности. В неверном свете луны получается не очень. Волосы, вроде как, тёмные, если судить по тому, что торчит из-под кепки. На неприятностях олимпийка с тремя светлыми полосами на рукавах, а дальше рассмотреть не удаётся, потому что неприятности хватают за руку и толкают к стене.

– Я с кем разговариваю, ёпта, куда пошёл, – голос тихий, говор типичный уличный, без налёта интеллекта. Аркаша такой слышит, когда проходит мимо ПТУ по соседству.

– Домой пошёл, – ровно говорит Аркаша и крепче сжимает пальцы на ручке футляра.

– Самый умный? – неприятности криво усмехаются, это видно даже в полутьме.

«Поумнее некоторых», – думает Аркаша, но благоразумно молчит.

– Чё надо? – выдаёт он вслух, опускаясь на доступный для понимания уровень.

– Айфон гони.

– У меня хуавей.

– Ебать ты лох, – неприятности хрипло смеются.

– Он лучше айфона вообще-то, – за каким-то чёртом уточняет Аркаши.

– А, ну тогда гони свой хуйвей.

«Капец я лох», – думает Аркаша, отдавая телефон. Неприятности молниеносным движением прячут его в карман и тут же отступают.

Домой Аркаша возвращается в грязном пальто и расстроенных чувствах. Дома тихо, его сосед – Олежа, студент той же консерватории, только по классу фортепиано, – снова зависает где-то, на столе записка «не волнуйся, не приду», и не совсем понятно, о чём именно стоит не волноваться. В общем-то, сейчас Аркаша волнуется только о том, что пятно, которое со стены переползло на его пальто из натуральной шерсти, не хочет оттираться, а чистота одежды его действительно волнует; новый телефон теперь в лапах какого-то гопника, а на другой нет ни денег, ни времени, ни сил. Аркаша даже задумчиво смотрит в сторону шкафа, где у Олежи хранится спиртное, но пить в среду вечером не хочется, нужно дождаться пятницы. 

Олежа впархивает в аудиторию перед самым звонком. Выглядит, как лицо с обложки. С обложки каталога скидок нового джинсового магазина за углом. Этот каталог лежит у них дома на алтаре имени Олежи вместе с календарем консерватории, для которого отобрали самых красивых студентов, и Олежу, конечно, тоже, и с парой реклам, где он снялся за свою недолгую и не очень успешную карьеру модели. Но он уверен, что всё впереди. Так и говорит, почти каждый вечер, когда сидит дома, рассматривая свои фотографии. «Обязательно», – неизменно кивает Аркаша, и проглатывает: «Надпись скидки поперёк лица тебе очень идет».  
Олежа, раздав приветствия и улыбки всем желающим и случайно попавшимся на пути, доходит до Аркаши, хлопает по плечу и падает, то есть изящно садится, на стул рядом.

– Ну, как ты? – говорит он вместо приветствия. Аркаша только неопределенно пожимает плечами и смотрит перед собой, хотя ничего интересного там нет. 

– Чего смурной такой? – продолжает Олежа, выкладывая на парту тетрадь – одну на все теоретические пары, – пару ручек и свой побитый жизнью четвёртый айфон. – А это что за штука? – он тыкает в телефон рядом с Аркашей.

– Нокия, – говорит Аркаша. – Тридцать два десять, – весомо добавляет он, будто это может объяснить внезапный переход с супер современного хуавея на старьё, давно забытое в шкафу, но вытащенное на свет божий буквально вчера. С утра пришлось бежать покупать новую симку каких-то невероятных размеров – Аркаша и забыл уже, что такие бывают. Надо будет восстановить свой номер.

– Это я вижу, – Олежа пожевал губу. – А где же твой хвалёный хуавей? 

– Какой-то гопник отжал вчера, – Аркаша даже вздыхает. Без смартфона неудобно: в интернет не зайти, уведомления не проверить, в сети никому не доказать, что он не прав. Зато не нужно отвечать на все сообщения, которыми так любит его заваливать Олежа, комментируя каждый свой шаг и вздох. А ещё не нужно смотреть его фотографии – вот этому Аркаша правда рад. 

– Что ж ты не вломил этому гопнику? 

Аркаша ничего не отвечает. Звонок прозвенел, преподаватель в аудиторию зашёл, но для Олежи это не повод замолкать, он только понижает голос и придвигается: 

– Не везёт нам с телефонами. Я у Ивана новый айфон уже сколько прошу, неделю, не меньше. Он позвал вчера к себе, сказал, мол, подарок есть. Ну, думаю, точно айфон. Шестой как минимум, так довольно его голос звучал. А если повезёт, так и седьмой. А он мне протягивает какой-то хуавей богомерзкий. То есть, – он спохватывается, – я знаю, что ты любишь эту марку, но я-то нет. И совсем не то просил. В общем, я обиделся, телефон сказал вернуть туда, откуда взял. 

«Обиделся, но домой, конечно, не вернулся», – думает Аркаша, но вслух ничего не говорит. Он учиться пришёл, а не болтать. Олежа шепчет что-то ещё, но быстро переключает внимание на преподавателя. Он тоже старается изо всех сил.

День проходит быстро и грустно. Настолько грустно, что Аркаша решает сразу после пар пойти домой, а не репетировать до изнеможения. Хотя, отбирать в подворотнях у него больше нечего: в кошельке дырка, а нокия слишком стара, чтобы вызвать интерес гопников, но слишком молода, чтобы стать дорогим предметом антиквариата. Аркаша зарывается носом в шарф, скрещивает руки на груди – так теплее – и спешит домой. Олежа, как всегда, скрылся в неизвестном направлении сразу после последнего звонка. Наверняка, к Ивану побежал, чтобы тот прощения просил и вину заглаживал.

– Эй! – окликает знакомый голос. Аркаша только прибавляет шаг. Что ещё надо-то? Отдал уже всё самое ценное, может хватит, а? 

– Да стой ты, поц! – добавляет голос. Аркаша едва не переходит на бег, но не успевает: его хватают за локоть.

– Да обожди. 

Аркаша выдёргивает руку и сверкает глазами над шарфом. Не говорит ничего, не привык с такими разговаривать. С такими вот высокими, ухмыляющимися, наглыми, одетыми всё в ту же олимпийку. И как не холодно? Аркаша даже ёжится невольно. 

– Ты чё, обиделся что ли? – он снова протягивает руку, но Аркаша ловко отступает. – Да не ссы, ёпт, отдам я тебе твой хуйвей. 

– Прям-таки отдашь? – Аркаша подозрительно щурится. 

– Ага, отдам.

– Почему? – против воли срывается с языка.

– Да не подошёл поцу одному. Ему айфон подавай, на хрен не сдался ему хуйвей богомерзкий, – он практически скалится. Ждёт благодарности что ли? Аркаша вообще слабо понимает, что происходит. 

– Да и понравился ты мне, в консерватории учишься, да? На чём балакаешь? 

– Твоё какое дело? 

– Ты чё грубишь, я к тебе со всей душой, а ты…

– А я замёрз и хочу домой, – Аркаша разворачивается и уходит быстрым шагом. Вслед ему несётся: 

– Толян Курочкин я, а тебя как звать? 

И сразу же: 

– На днях всё верну, не ссы!

«На днях» оказывается через неделю. За это время Аркаша задерживался в консерватории три раза, выпил с Олежей раз, выслушал преимущества айфона над хуавеем – раз сто, заподозрил, кому именно не подошёл его телефон, захотел познакомиться с этим неведомым Иваном, но перехотел и прикипел душой к нокии. Зарядку держит отлично, соцсети не отвлекают, от будильника – даже просто от вибрации – трясётся кровать и просыпается весь дом. И думать забыл об обещании какого-то Толяна Курочкина. Пока этот самый Толян не поймал его за локоть в очередной подворотне поздним вечером. Аркаша был без скрипки – оставил в консерватории, чтобы не носить туда-сюда. Толян держит не так уж крепко, а вот бесит очень сильно, так что Аркаша вырывается и прописывает ему с разворота локтём в лицо. Не слишком больно, но должно быть обидно. Во всяком случае, в:

– Да ты чего, ёпт? – слышна именно обида.

– Да ничего, – Аркаша отступает на свет от греха подальше, к дому поближе. – Кто вас учил к людям так подкрадываться? 

– Ребята, банда моя.

Ну конечно. Аркаша разворачивается и бодро направляется в сторону дома, прислушивается к шагам позади, чтобы среагировать вовремя, но всё равно упускает момент, когда Толян его обгоняет. Совсем потерял сноровку. 

– Да чё ты это самое, – многозначительно и глубокомысленно выдаёт Толян. – Я правда прост хуйвей твой вернуть хочу. 

– Так я тебе и поверил, – бросает Аркаша и припускает к дому. Бежит так, как давно не бегал. Устает за полминуты буквально и дальше просто быстро идёт. Толян не догоняет.

Несколько дней проходят спокойно, Аркаша и думать забывает про свой телефон, давно уже по нему не скучает. Но Толян не забыл. 

– Эй ты, поди сюда!

Аркаша не реагирует и прибавляет шаг. Толян спокойно догоняет. Идёт рядом, за руки не хватает и то хорошо. Аркаша косится на него незаметно, думает, что он хочет. 

– На, – говорит Толян и протягивает что-то. 

Аркаша останавливается и смотрит на свой телефон, потом на Толяна. Снова на телефон. Думает, это развод такой? Возьмёт сейчас, а потом случится что-то? Может, с его телефона какие-нибудь звонки о минировании делали, или ещё что пострашнее. Аркаша в удачу и совестливых людей не верит, так что бросает: 

– Себе оставь, – и идёт дальше. 

– Да стой, ёпта! – Толян бросается за ним. Шагает нога в ногу, суёт телефон в руку, Аркаша прячет руку в карман. – Я чё, за тобой бегать должен? Ты чё такой, самый гордый что ли? Ну хошь, я извинюсь. 

Аркаша хочет только домой, так что молчит и идёт вперёд. Более длинной дорогой. И не совсем к дому, не хватало ещё, чтобы этот Толян узнал, где он живёт. Аркаша искренне надеется, что его достанёт всё это, и он уйдет. Аркаша думает, что скорее он до смерти замерзнёт.

– Я больше так не буду. Хошь, ваще скажу своим ребятам, шоб не трогали тебя. 

Ой, велика честь. Аркаша живёт в этом районе давно, но что-то искренне сомневается в том, что Толян имеет какой-то вес и авторитет в местной иерархии дворовой власти. Да и не лезли к нему никогда никакие гопники, кроме самого Толяна.

– Или чё, нравится, как я тут бегаю за тобой? 

Аркаша чуть поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на кривую ухмылку и горящий взгляд. Молчит упорно.

– Ёпт, да скажи, чё-нить. Нравится да, когда за тобой бегают? 

Акааши тяжело вздыхает:

– Нет, – говорит и добавляет: – Отстань уже, пожалуйста.

– Капец ты вежливый. – Толян гортанно смеётся. – Давай, что ли, в кафе какое сходим.

– Что? – Аркаша даже останавливается и смотрит непонимающе.

– Нравишься ты мне, – говорит Толян, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. – Весь такой правильный, умный, красивый, – продолжает он, пока брови Аркаши ползут вверх. – Давай в кафе сходим. 

– Нет, – отрезает Аркаша и снова устремляется вперёд. 

– Ты ж понимаешь, что я не отстану. 

Аркаша только прибавляет шаг.

– Так на чём балакаешь? – Куроо смотрит на футляр. – Скрипка? 

– Удивлен, что ты такие инструменты знаешь, – дерзит Аркаша, но Толяна это только веселит.

– Я ж не идиот какой-то тупой, – смеётся он. У Аркаши на этот счёт другое мнение, но он предпочитает оставить его при себе. 

– Мурку могёшь? 

– Что? 

– Мурку, говорю, могёшь? 

Аркаша опять останавливается и смотрит Толяну прямо в глаза. Пытается понять, издевается или серьёзно? По ухмылке и веселью во взгляде понять не получается. 

– Нет, – бросает Аркаша и идёт дальше.

– А я могу, – самодовольства в голосе хоть отбавляй. – На гитаре ток. 

– Рад за тебя. 

– Вишь, скок у нас общего. Оба играем на струннистических инструментах.

– Струнных. Акустических, – поправляет Аркаша странную смесь слов. 

– Ну да, ёпта, я ж о том и говорю. Так что насчёт кафешки, а? 

– Нет.

– Ага, понял, – говорит Толян, но продолжает идти рядом. – Будем ходить кругами, пока ты не согласишься.

Заметил. Аркаша тяжело вздыхает и останавливается.

– Хорошо, ладно, уговорил. Давай.

Толян довольно улыбается, кидает что-то в руки – Аркаша на автомате ловит – и говорит:

– Я твой номер сохранил, напишу чё как. 

Аркаша смотрит на телефон в руке, на спину Толяна и думает, на что он подписался. 

Встречу Аркаша пропускает. Адрес, присланный в сообщении, удаляет, а номер кидает в чёрный список. Несколько дней всё спокойно: Толян не ловит в подворотнях, не караулит у дверей консерватории, не преследует. Аркаша успокаивается, думает, что всё это было тупым розыгрышем без цели и смысла, не более того. 

А потом под окнами его пятиэтажки раздаётся ор. Он даже не понимает сперва, что происходит: будто кто-то кричит от боли, от ненависти к этому миру или себе. Через несколько секунд он в воплях различает своё имя. Ещё через несколько – выглядывает в окно. Потом перевешивается через подоконник и шипит: 

– Какого чёрта?! 

Но Толян не слышит, Толян самозабвенно долбит по гитарным струнам, вообще не попадая ни в ритм, ни в ноты, и орёт:

– Эх, Аркаша, ты мой Аркашечек!  
Аркаша, ты мой котеночек!  
Аркаша…

– Да замолчи!

– Прости любимого! – заканчивает Толян и только потом опускает гитару и поднимает голову. Орёт: 

– Выходи!

– Нет! – отрезает Аркаша и закрывает окно. С улицы тут же раздаётся:

– Как-то шли на дело, выпить захотелось,  
Мы зашли в шикарный ресторан.  
Там сидел Аркаша в кожаной тужурке,  
А из-под полы торчал…

– Да что тебе надо? – Аркаша не выдерживает, снова открывает окно и высовывается на улицу. 

– Что происходит? – раздаётся за спиной голос Олежи, так вовремя вышедшего из душа. – Закрой окно, холодно. 

– Не могу, – говорит Аркаша. – Смотри, – он закрывает окно, и тут же с улицы раздаются нестройные гитарные переливы. Олежа – в одном полотенце на бедрах, но ругать его за привычку в таком виде выходить из душа нет сил, – подходит к окну и с интересом смотрит вниз.

– Поклонник? 

– Да хрен какой-то, – не выдерживает Аркаша, и тут же мысленно себя одёргивает. Фу, некрасиво так выражаться.

– Кажется, я его знаю, – задумчиво тянет Олежа, вытирая полотенцем – вторым, а не тем, что было на бёдрах, – волосы. – Толян Курочкин, по прозвищу Курочка. Учится в ПТУ рядом с консерваторией, закон нарушает если только по мелочи, в тюрьме не сидел. Неплохой, в общем-то, парень. 

– Как раз в твоём вкусе, – не выдерживает Аркаша. – И откуда ты только всё это знаешь? 

Олежа неопределенно пожимает плечами и загадочно улыбается.

– Он не отстанет, тебе придётся выйти.

Аркаша и сам это понимает, когда переделанная песня идёт по второму кругу. 

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает он, кутаясь в пальто и большой шарф. Толян улыбается довольно, перестав мучить несчастную гитару.

– Дык увидеться захотел, ты ж на встречу не пришёл.

– Откуда у тебя мой адрес? 

– Да поц один подсказал.

– Узнаю кто – убью, – серьёзно говорит Аркаша, а Толян только смеётся. В своей этой вечной олимпийке и кепке. 

– Ну я это, звинясь.

– Что? 

– Изви...няюсь, – Толян с трудом выдавливает слово, будто и не произносил его никогда. 

– Что? – тупо повторяет Аркаша.

– Ну, что вот хуйвей твой спёр, сто пудов ведь злишься.

– Не злюсь.

– Тогда чё не пришёл? 

Аркаша смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением. И правда, «чё» он не пришёл-то, сходить с гопником в кафе ведь голубая мечта каждого будущего популярного скрипача.

– Не смог, – отмазывается Аркаша, а Толян неожиданно... верит? 

– Ну ёпт, я так и говорил, шо ты прост чел занятой, а мне “да точняк обиделся он, иди прощения проси”.

– И ты пришёл.

– Ну, канеш. Я ж не хочу, шоб ты злился. Вот и сделал всё как надо. Гитара, песня, цветы.

– Что? – снова повторяет Аркаша своё любимое в последнее время слово.

– Гитара, говорю, песня и цветы, – он наклоняется и подбирает что-то с земли. Протягивает Аркаше. – Вот.

Аркаша смотрит на цветы. На кустик петуний, вырванный из земли с корнем.

– Да бери, не стесняйся, – Толян довольно улыбается, будто миллион алых роз дарит.

Аркаша в ступоре. Толян это принимает за скромность, и это даже мило, но так странно.

– Кхм, спасибо, – говорит Аркаша и берёт куст. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь ему подарит цветы парень, да ещё и такой. И такие вот цветы.

– Да не ссы, никто не видел, как я их рвал. Там их, типа, ещё много.

– Не сомневаюсь. 

– Короче, могу хоть каждый день приносить.

– Пожалуйста, не надо, – Аркаша даёт слабину.

– Тогда сходи со мной в кафе.

Аркаша задумывается на минуту, просчитывая варианты, но иного выхода не видит.

– Хорошо. Напиши, где и когда, я вытащу твой номер из чёрного списка, – быстро говорит он, разворачивается и скрывается за дверью подъезда, напоследок услышав: 

– Чё? Откуда вытащишь? 

Аркаша сверяется с адресом “милова места”, как написал Толян в смс, но никакого кафе не видит: только заросший большими деревьями двор и пятиэтажки. Толян появляется буквально через минуту, радостно машет пакетом из пятёрочки, улыбается во все зубы.

– Ну чё, милое же место? – говорит он и плюхается на ближайшую лавочку. Достаёт из пакета жестяные банки с пивом, кириешки и чипсы – самую большую упаковку, какую только выпускают. Пустой пакет расстилает на сидении и приглашающим жестом указывает на него. Аркаша в недоумении. Аркаша в долбанном шоке, если быть точнее. 

– А как же кафе? – вырывается у него.

– Ты чё, у меня на кафе бабла ваще никогда не было. Садись, не стой, я тут, типа, постелил.

Аркаша садится. Аркаша поджимает губы, думает, как бы свалить побыстрее, но садится. Толян с долгим пшиком открывает ему балтику тройку и протягивает с таким видом, будто лучшее вино из дальних погребов предлагает. Себе берёт балтику семёрку. На самом деле, Аркаша предпочёл бы семёрку тоже, но это слишком личное для первого свидания.

Первого. Свидания.

Аркаша выкидывает из головы эти непрошенные мысли и делает большой глоток. Вкус пива приятно разливается по языку. Олежа всё больше по каким-то винам, которые берёт непонятно откуда, по ликерам и, иногда, вискарю. А Аркаше порой так не хватает простого человеческого: пива да шаурмы. Второго, правда, тут нет.

– Закусончика? – спрашивает Толян, протягивая открытую уже пачку чипсов.

– Спасибо, – чинно говорит Аркаша, стараясь сохранить достоинство даже в такой странной ситуации.

– Ну как свидание? – спрашивает Олежа, встречая Аркашу в коридоре. На Олеже снова одно полотенце на бедрах – любимый домашний наряд. На лице улыбка, в глазах любопытство.

– Отстань, – бросает Аркаша. 

– Ого, – тянет Олежа и шлёпает босыми ногами по грязному полу вслед за Аркашей на кухню. – Так хорошо? 

– Да какое это свидание, – говорит Аркаша, выбирая наименее грязную кружку, пока кипит чайник. 

– Как кафе? 

– Это была лавочка под деревьями, – Аркаша наливает кипяток, опускает туда пакетик принцессы нури – последний, придётся заварить несколько раз. Смотрит на чай как-то без вдохновения.

– Винца? – спрашивает Ойкава.

– Да, пожалуйста. 

Аркаша искренне верил, что жизнь станет легче, вернётся в прежнее русло. Но та превратилась в ад. Толян ждёт его вечерами у консерватории, а иногда и утром у дома. Постоянно зовёт опять посидеть, пишет безграмотные сообщения, а однажды даже звонит. Хотя ходить по тёмным подворотням стало спокойнее.

– Что тебе от меня нужно? – Аркаша не выдерживает, наступает на Толяна в тёмной подворотне, когда тот снова без разрешения и согласия провожает его домой.

– Капец ты грозный, – ухмыляется Толян. – Короче, нравится мне, типа, время с тобой проводить.

Аркаша трёт лицо ладонями и тяжело вздыхает. 

– А с чего ты взял, что мне нравится проводить время с тобой? 

– Ну, ты так много говорил со мной, про скрипку эту свою рассказывал, как чё-то там тебе не удается.

Аркаша тяжело вздыхает. В тот день на лавочке он настолько быстро устал от выразительной речи Толяна, щедро приправленной «типа», «ёпт», «чё» и «короче», что предпочёл говорить сам, лишь бы не слушать. Кто ж знал, что защитную реакцию Толян воспримет как симпатию.

– Нет, не понравилось. И твоё поведение мне не нравится. И ты сам мне надоел, – как на духу выдаёт Аркаша, но Толян только смеётся.

– Ещё понравлюсь, вот увидишь.

На вторую встречу Аркаша соглашается всего с третьего приглашения ровно в тот момент, когда Толян пишет в сообщении, что подобрал ему новую песню. Аркаша слишком хорошо помнит, как после ора под окнами соседи косились на него, а кто-то даже повесил записку на дверь, что ещё раз, и случится что-то плохое. Аркаша с Олежей квартиру снимают давно, но незаконно, живут без регистрации, неприятностей с соседями не хотят. Переезд намного страшнее встречи с Толяном. 

– И что мы будем делать сегодня? – спрашивает Аркаша, придирчиво осматривая улыбающегося Толяна. В руках ничего нет, уже хорошо. 

– Гулять, – воодушевлённо заявляет Толян и устремляется вперёд. 

Когда через полчаса мокрый и злой Аркаша открывает дверь своей квартиры, он думает, что стоит точнее формулировать свои желания. Он хотел закончить прогулку по соседским дворам побыстрее, но не попав под дождь. И уж тем более он не собирался тащить Толяна к себе. Посмотрите, где он теперь. Стаскивает в тёмной прихожей промокшие кеды, пока за спиной сопит такой же промокший Толян. Отлично просто. 

– Лампочка перегорела, – говорит Аркаша, услышав щёлчок выключателя.

– Так купи да поменяй.

– Купил, – Аркаша проходит на кухню. – Полгода назад. Чаю? – он проявляет чудеса гостеприимства.

– Давай поменяю, – вместо ответа говорит Толян. Аркаша смотрит на него с подозрением, но новую лампочку даёт – она так и лежит в пакете в коридоре с момента покупки. 

– Я пока чай заварю, – он скрывается на кухне, но возвращается через мгновение. – Только на стул в коридоре не вставай, – говорит Аркаша, но слишком поздно: Толян как раз отрывает вторую ногу от пола, переносит вес на сидушку и тут же летит на пол с обломками стула.

– Он сломан, – заканчивает Аркаша, стараясь сделать вид, что не слышит всех тех выражений, которые сыпятся изо рта Толяна. Аркаша даже жалеет его в какой-то степени. Протягивает руку, помогает встать с пола. 

– У тебя кровь, – говорит Аркаша, когда они выходят из тёмного коридора на светлую кухню, и указывает пальцем на лоб. Толян снова выдаёт красноречивую фразу, касается ссадины. Шипит тихонько.

– В ванной зеркало, – Аркаша указывает на дверь. Толян хватается за ручку, поворачивает её, дергает на себя. – Осторожнее с ручкой, – добавляет Аркаша ровно в тот момент, когда эта самая ручка оказывается в руке, а не в двери. Он забирает её, ставит на место, поворачивает нежно и осторожно тянет дверь на себя. – Сейчас принесу аптечку, – говорит он, пока Толян стоит и смотрит на него со странным выражением лица. Даже улыбаться перестаёт. 

– Чай, – Аркаша ставит кружку перед неожиданно молчаливым Толяном, умытым и с пластырем на лбу. Толян сидит на стуле несколько напряженно, оглядывается кругом, будто ищет что-то. А Аркаша как раз и ищет: он точно покупал когда-то печенье, возможно не настолько давно, чтобы у него вышел срок годности. Открывает дверцу шкафчика, придерживает её снизу – она висит на одной целой петле – смотрит разочарованно в тёмное нутро, но там пусто. 

– У тебя кран течёт, – неожиданно подаёт голос Толян. Аркаша не реагирует, только открывает другой шкафчик. – И зеркало треснутое.

– Такое было, когда мы сюда переехали. 

– Ты чё, не знаешь, что нельзя в разбитое зеркало смотреть?

– А ты что, веришь в приметы? – усмехается Аркаша. 

– Только в те, что сбываются, – Толян смотрит в свою кружку, но не пьёт чай. 

– Не отравлен, не бойся. 

– Я не пью из грязных кружек, – говорит Толян, а у Аркаши от такого заявления брови ползут к волосам. Он мыл вообще-то. Даже со средством, а не просто сполоснул водой. 

– Сам мой, – он кивает на раковину, а Толян, неожиданно, и правда к ней идёт.

– Сода? 

– Где-то была. Кажется, когда мы переезжали, она тут стояла. 

Аркаша садится на стул со своей кружкой в руках – переоделся, но пока бьёт дрожь, чай должен согреть. А Толян методично открывает все ящики, придерживая дверцы и касаясь ручек нежно – просто на всякий случай, видимо,– пока не находит ту самую заветную оранжево-белую коробочку. Аркаша дует на чай, пока Толян выливает свой в раковину, находит новые губки – откуда они только взялись? – и сосредоточенно оттирает кружку. А потом и всё, что находит в мойке. Чистит раковину, выкидывает старую губку, которой почти никто не пользовался, протирает стол, плиту и фартук над ней. Забирает у Аркаши недопитый чай, выливает его тоже, возвращает в руки девственно белую изнутри кружку – Аркаше даже непривычно, он и забыл, что они такие. Толян щёлкает кнопкой чайника, но тут же снимает его с подставки и тоже моет. И обеденный стол чистит с содой. Аркаша только сидит на стуле – единственном, который не разваливается при малейшем неверном движении – и наблюдает, как их кухня становится похожей на кухню нормального человека. 

Толян остановиться не может. Он протирает дверцы шкафов, открывает их, смотрит задумчиво внутрь, шевелит губами, будто что-то считая. Заглядывает в чайник, цокает языком, но наливает воду и снова кипятит. Достаёт из шкафа новую коробочку принцессы нури, закрывает дверцу осторожно, чтобы она совсем не отвалилась, вздыхает.

– Инструменты есть? – спрашивает Толян.

– Скрипка только, – отвечает Аркаша.

– Да не музыкальные, ёпт, отвёртка, молоток? Гвозди? – перечисляет Толян, но Аркаша только качает головой. – Ладно, – вздыхает Толян. – Я зайду завтра.

– Зачем? 

– Да починю тут, – он указывает рукой буквально на всю кухню. – Пока дай стул, на который можно встать, хоть лампочку вкручу, – говорит Толян, а когда Аркаша поднимается со своего стула и указывает на него, добавляет: – Серьёзно? 

Олежа приходит ближе к ночи. Толян уходит задолго до него, но Аркаша так и сидит над своей пустой чистой кружкой и не понимает, что вообще сегодня произошло.

– Ого, – Олежа останавливается в дверях кухни и рассматривает её. – Ты вызвал уборщицу? 

– Нет, Толян заходил, – честно отвечает он и хмурится, наблюдая, как губы Олежи растягиваются в довольной улыбке.

– И что вы тут без меня делали? 

– Я сидел, а он мыл кухню, – Аркаша выдаёт правду.

– И? 

– И поменял лампочку в коридоре.

– Ого, – Олежа даже взмахивает руками. – У нас теперь там есть свет? Ого, – повторяет он и улыбается. – И? 

– Сказал, что снова зайдёт. Завтра.

– Ммм, – тянет Олежа, не переставая улыбаться. Как только губы не сводит от такой широкой улыбки. – Смотрю, ваши отношения вышли на новый уровень. 

– Видимо.

– И ты не против, – Олежа не спрашивает, утверждает.

– Похоже, нет, – говорит Аркаша и чуть улыбается. Понимает, что даже не кривит душой.

«До завтра», – он впервые пишет сообщение первым.

«Ага», – моментально приходит в ответ. А следом: «глянь, чё там ещё починить у тебя нада».


End file.
